1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to compliant structures, and more particularly to a windshield wiper arrangement that is provided with a single-piece force distribution arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional automotive windshield wipers that incorporate rigid-link whiffletree structures provide substantially equal force distribution from the center input arm to the plural output connectors. The output connectors provide discrete, but equal, force transfer to the rubber wiper (which is typically reinforced with a steel or plastic runner that aids force distribution). The traditional rigid-link approach requires many separate parts to be designed, manufactured, and assembled.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a windshield wiper arrangement that can be constructed of a minimal number of separate parts.
It is another object of this invention to provide a windshield wiper arrangement that applies a predetermined distribution of force in the direction of the windshield.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a windshield wiper arrangement that applies a force in the direction of the windshield in accordance with a predetermined distribution over a range of windshield contours.